1. Field of the Invention
The invention defined herein relates to a liquid dielectric composition obtained as a result of a process which comprises reacting benzene with ethylene in the presence of an alkylation catalyst to obtain an alkylation product containing largely unreacted benzene, ethylbenzene, polyethylbenzenes and heavier products, separating benzene, ethylbenzene and polyethylbenzenes from said alkylation product and thereafter recovering from said heavier products the entire fraction whose boiling point is in the temperature range of about 255.degree. to about 420.degree. C., preferably about 260.degree. to about 400.degree. C., most preferably about 268.degree. to about 400.degree. C., as said liquid dielectric composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polychlorinated biphenyls have been extensively employed commercially in the electrical industry over a long period of time as liquid insulating fluids, but because of environmental and toxicological problems associated therewith, substitutes therefore are required.